The 47th Annual Hunger Games (SYOT)
by Zverkinia
Summary: This takes place before the second rebellion, the people of the distracts are pretty submissive to the capitol. No one questions the capitol. But not many people remember the first rebellion. Everyone is also excited for the 50th, so only a few people are worried and when people get reaped the severity of the situations hits them. Please submit! Thanks.
1. Prologue

**Escort, Distract 1**

Their eyes flashed to me, as I walk on stage. I smile. I have to. No one could know what I had heard of the plans for the arena. I shouldn't have eavesdropped if only-

"Miss Von Perivolaropoulos!" Someone began to shout. I grinned and approached the microphone.

"Hello everyone!" I curtsied. I heard applause.

"So," I began, "The reaping will be tomorrow! I know I'm a tad early but that's alright!" I have arrived in hope to warn them. But my plan backfired, they knew I heard. And if people knew, I would be to blame.

"So, are you all excited for the 47th annul Hunger Games?" I asked excitedly. I heard a lot of claps. Good. Maybe we will get some strong volunteers this year. Boy, I'm glad I got this district.

"Cornelia." The mayor suddenly comes up behind me, his face solemn. He get's emotional around this time. I offer him a smile, take his hand and preform a stage bow. Lot's of cheers. Come on, be positive.. don't think about the arena.

After the applause dies down, I scan the crowd wondering which child will be a potential victor. Him.. or her.. or her.. or him- I stop. One person from this crowd will die, inevitably. If not two.. My heart aches slightly, but I know it's for a good cause. The rebels, they must continue to pay their price.

The President arrives on screen, gives his usual speech the day before the reaping and disappears. I clap some more. It's dry out.. my hands ache. At least some of the districts must be used to it. I sigh, and leave the stage, a smile still on my face. Happiness is key. Even in times such as this. A young boy approaches me and hugs me, he ruffles my dress slightly but I hug him back. He's so adorable. It's sad to think in a few years he could be gone... no matter. It's not as if it is in my hands who is reaped and who isn't... I stop and let out a chuckle. It's exactly in my hands. Silly me. But there's nothing I can do. The reaping is tomorrow. The games will be harsh. And the only thing in my hands is who has to endure it. I wave to the crowd 'goodbye'.

 **Hey guys! Here is my new and improved prologue! The form for the SYOT is on my profile! Be sure to submit if you would like, and review to tell me how I did. Thanks! ~Zverkina**


	2. Chapter 1: Prosper Callaghan

**District 1, Prosper Callaghan**

"Hey little bro." I jump onto our white leather couch beside him. I smile warmly and he cringes away.

"H-h-hey, Prosper." He stutters, his eyes narrowing. For a fourteen year old he can be really uptight..

"What's happening?" I flash a dashing grin.

"U-uh... s-sitting here.." He tries to make an excuse. "Nothing really.." He mutters at last. I put my arm him around him gently and he cowers away.

"Oh chill, Horatio. I'm not doing anything!" I laugh, it sounds melodic and soothing. "Do you want to hang out? Maybe we can talk or something?"

"I don't think so Prosper..."

"Please? I'm bored.. and you never want to hang out."

"Don't you have something else to do?" His voice has a scared edge to it.

"No.. I just want to hang with my little brother. Is that so much to ask?"

"Stop.. stop..." He mutters over and over. I reach out to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." He snaps. My face falls into a frown. I sigh, but then I get an idea.

"Maybe.. since you're not doing anything.. do you want to train? For old times sake? Please? It would be so much fun! And I'll go easy on you." I wink and laugh.

"Uh... no thanks." His face pales. I feel myself pout,

"Oh come on! You're no fun.." I fake whine. He just shakes his head stiffly. I know he won't budge. I sigh, getting up to go get on some lighter clothes. I sprint through our massive house to one of my rooms to get changed.. We have a pretty huge house.. I guess you can say we're wealthy.

After I shut my door, I put on a light shirt and a pair of black shorts. Plain clothes. I go and stand in front of a body length mirror. There, I see myself as I truly am. A victor.

Peering into my reflection, I smile. I have ashy blonde hair, always swept to the side of my face where it's not in my way. My arms are muscled and tone. My face is chiseled, almost always in a smile. I'm tall for my age, and I'm built more like a runner then a lifter. I stare into my dark eyes, pleased with my appearance.

I stare for a few seconds more before grabbing my sword and heading out the door as quickly as I can. I make my way to the Academy where I've been training since before I could walk. It's like a second home to me. I've had top spot here since I was fourteen. I've held it for two years.

I immediately make my way to the nearest dummy. I run past a group of kids and teens training. The newbies stare at me in awe, especially the girls. The people who've seen me before are slowly inching away. But no matter..

Quite suddenly, I unsheathe my sword, taking a glimpse at my reflection. I don't just see me, though. I'm in an arena. Wait no. Not _an_ arena. _The_ arena. I'm there, staring at other tributes. The time is winding down. 3... 2... 1... _GO!_

And that's my cue. I sprint towards the nearest tribute, not taking a moment to let them think of what was happening. Immediately I stab at their arms, making it impossible for them to fight back. But I refuse to kill them immediately. No, they must suffer. After dismembering the arms, I go for the legs. I make precise cuts down, tearing instead of clean cuts. It hurts more. I dismember the legs too. Now it's the torso and the head. As long as they haven't lost too much blood they should feel this... I carve into the chest. I make deep cuts. I rip the face open, blood falling onto the ground, splattering me. Now that I notice, there are pools of blood all around me. I see myself in all of the red glory. I hear the last of my victims screams and I smile triumphantly. And that's when I snap back into reality.

I see the remains of the dummy I had just destroyed. Stuffing and clothe lie everywhere, on me, on the ground, on others. Kids around me stare, horrified. I let out a giggle, sounding childish. This is my year. Man, I can't wait for the games.

 **Hey guys! So that's Prosper for you.. I hope I did him justice. He's kind of scary.. Thanks to MessyModgePodge for him! Also, remember you can submit up to 3 characters! So make sure to PM me! Also review! Your input really helps! Thanks again guys! ~Zverkinia**


	3. Chapter 2: Chloe Watton

**District 1, Chloe Watton**

 _CRASH!_

I look up from my reading, slightly irritated, to see a picture had fallen. I sigh. It probably was just my brother. Reluctantly, I got up to go investigate.

There wasn't much investigation needed though, because quite suddenly I saw the picture on the ground. I walk over to it slowly, leaning over to pick it up. My fingers caress the broken glass. I stare into a familiar set of eyes.. That's when I recognize it. In an instant, I feel myself choke up. Those eyes aren't just familiar, they're my fathers. A hot tear runs down my face. My father died when I was only a few weeks old. My mother never told me what he died from. It's a sensitive subject. But since then Spencer, my brother, has always looked out for me. Speaking of Spencer..

I turn around to see him staring with the same broken expression as me. He immediately pulls me into a hug, slightly squeezing me a bit too tight.

"I'm fine.." My voice breaks slightly and he clutches me closer. I burrow my face into his chest, starting to cry some more.

"I'm sorry, Chloe.." His voice is low and soothing. Despite being upset, I half-smile. I put my head back up, wiping my tears away.

He lets go, tossing a piece of my curled brown hair aside. I laugh. Spencer is not only my brother, but my twin. We look almost identical. We are both tall, have large brown eyes, soft features, and long brown hair.

"Um.. Spencer?" His warm eyes stare at me in an inquiring way.

"Yeah?" I hear the edge of curiosity in his voice.

"I love you." I murmur, making him sigh.

"I love you too." He says, a smile playing on his lips once more. He's always smiling. Despite a somewhat sad life, he makes it so much better. Just by being here for me everyday, making me smile when I'm crying, or just coming up with absurd ideas.

After what seems forever, I get an idea. Spencer never refuses a challenge, and since he's off guard it's the perfect moment for one.

"Last one to get to the backyard has to do the others chores!" I shove him playfully and immediately run to the back. I hear him laugh and chase after me. Despite him being pretty smart, I've always been smarter. I use those skills to take the short cuts. But unfortunately he is smart enough to do that too. He speeds past me, winning easily. I pout. He smirks and pokes my ribs softly.

"Not fair." I cross my arms, still pouting. He always wins.

"Oh come on Chloe." He laughs. I loosen up and crack a smile.

"Fine.. fine. Now what?"

"Well now that you've lost, I'm satisfied." He laughs and walks back inside. Man, I love him. He's my favorite person ever. When my dad died, my mom became distant. But he's always been there. Even if he's just rubbing some stupid joke in my face. I chuckle to myself quietly. He's such a good person. It would kill me to lose him... He's my rock. He keeps me stable. Yes, I'm smart, I can fight and stick up for myself. But without him standing there behind me in reassurance.. can I really do that? I sigh, sitting down on the ground. I need to keep my cool, though. Besides, there's only a very small chance he'll get taken away from me.. It will all turn out okay.

Before I knew it, the sky turned dark. I had gotten lost in thought. I stand up, dragging my feet slightly and make my way inside. Once inside, I notice one of the very few pictures we had left of our father is gone now.. I feel myself grow sad again. And that sad feeling is what puts me to sleep.

 **Hey guys! That's Chloe for you! I can't wait to see how she and her district partner get along. Thanks to Chloe Watton for her, I hope I did her justice. I'll try to post at least chapter every day. Remember to keep PMing me! I have several spots left open! Also I need a D2M before I can continue writing. Thanks! ~Zverkinia**


End file.
